Duele verte
by Druella Greengrass
Summary: Que no te tome en cuenta para sus decisiones, o que no se preocupe de tus emociones. Pero él depende de ella. Dramione.


DUELE VERTE

**DUELE VERTE**

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Un Malfoy enamorado, y nada mas ni nada menos de la hermosa ex –Gryffindor que dormía a su lado con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que muchas veces le faltaba.

Hermione Granger, la mujer que le haba robado el corazón hace muchos años, quizás desde la epoca de Hogwarts, la única mujer que le había hecho aceptar condiciones. Pero no todo era prefecto. Y ellos no podían verse enfrente a todos. Como si estuvieran en trincheras, asi era su relación, totalmente a escondidas. Pero cuando lo hacían, cuando se veían, se amaban como si fuera un amor joven, un amor que como en sus principios estaba a flor de piel, poco hablaban, todo era caricias, besos, abrazos.

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo? Hace mucho, tenían tres años de relación, si es que podían llamarle relación a lo que tenían.

_**Flash Black**_

-¡No podemos Draco!-le grito Hermione mientras se levantaba del sillón oscuro y separaba el abrazo que habían creado.

-si nos decidimos podemos-contesto Draco con una calma que no poseía, pero necesitaba aparentar.

-es como si no lo pensaras, ¿te imaginas todos se enteraran?-pregunto ella razonablemente.

_**Fin Flash Black**_

Ese era el tipo de discusiones que tenían, ella no quería que nadie se enterara, el hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo todo, todo lo que poseía. Pero ella no. Mas de una vez se había decido a dejarlo, y eso le asustaba. El odia tener miedo. Pero pensar en que había una posibilidad de perder a Hermione, le hacia ceder a todos los caprichos de la castaña.

Draco la miro, delineo la curva que llegaba hasta la zona que estaba cubierta por una sabana. Esa piel bronceada, por el último verano en alguna isla paradisíaca junto a su familia, sus rizos castaños, que tenían algunos reflejos claros. Esa paz en su rostro. ¿Cómo no amarla? Era perfecta, lo único malo era su inseguridad. Pero todo lo demás era perfecto, era simplemente perfecta.

_**Flash Black**_

Hermione lloraba, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Estaba en la mansión Malfoy. Draco la miraba con pena, no le gustaba verla asi, de hecho hace mucho estaba sintiendo algunas cosas al verla, sus manos comenzaban a sudar, sentía como si mil snitch en su estomago revolotearan cuando ella le miraba o regalaba una sonrisa. Su mejilla ardía cuando ella le besaba.

Fue por eso que no pudo evitar, levantarle el rostro suavemente con dos dedos, mirarla aquellos ojos que normalmente brillaban de alegría pero que ahora estaban apagados, tristes. Con una mano limpio los rastros de lagrimas

-¿Qué haces?-susurro ella, y el sintió un cosquilleo al sentir su aliento tan cerca. Y sin esperar mas la beso, tiernamente. Ella respondió tímidamente. Y sintió como tocaba el cielo con aquel juvenil beso. Como un escalofrió recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como la lengua de Hermione acariciaba la suya. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ello? Muchas, pero ahora no era un sueño, era real y era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Cuando le falto el aire, porque de otra forma no se hubiera detenido, ella se alejo un poco de él

-esto esta mal-dijo la ojimiel sonrosada. Y Draco no hizo otra cosa que sonreír, si eso estuvo mal, no se imaginaba como seria si estuviera bien.

_**Fin**_ _**Flash Black**_

Asi había comenzado todo. Con un simple beso robado. Simple pero estupendo. ¿Arrepentirse? Puede ser, desde ese momento no pudo dejar de besar esos gruesos labios rosados. Ahora la tenía para él. No todo el día, no todas las horas, pero algo era algo.

Hasta en eso lo había cambiado ¿Cuándo un Malfoy había sido conformista? Pero con ella todo era diferente, ella era diferente. No lo veía por su fortuna, o por su apellido.

Había una sola persona que sabia de la situación y esa persona era Blaise, su mejor amigo.

_**Flash Black**_

Hermione besaba a Draco y él la aprisionaba contra la pared. Ella enrollo sus piernas en él. Estaban en un baño. Un baño de la mansión potter, desde que había terminado la guerra y él había ayudado, Harry se llevo bien con él. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar.

Pero de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y un moreno les miraba impactado, no sabia que decir pero los miro fijamente. Hermione que siempre reaccionaba antes, se bajo de los brazos de Draco y arreglándose la falda, salio.

-¿Qué rayos se supone que haces Draco?-le había gritado Blaise en cuanto puso un hechizo silenciador.

-Blaise…

-No puedes Draco-le espeto el italiano seriamente-

-Se lo que hago Blaise

-no lo parece-contesto el moreno

-¡Pues me importa un comino lo que piense el resto!-le grito a su amigo furioso.

-piensa bien lo que haces hermano-le pidió su amigo colocando su mano en su hombro

-lo hago-contesto el rubio-no puedo dejarla, la quiero

-Tienes que dejarla-dijo finalmente el moreno.

_**Fin Flash Black**_

Cuando el italiano los había pillado tuvieron problemas, Hermione dijo que debían terminar, que no podían estar juntos, que ahora los había pillado su amigo, pero que la próxima vez podía ser otra persona. Y tenia razón, pero el no había soportado escuchar eso y la había besado, con eso acallo todas sus quejas y dieron paso a lo que pasaba siempre.

Hermione comenzó a moverse en la cama. Y Draco de inmediato quito el mechón de cabello que le tapaba sus hermosos ojos. Ella sonrió ante tal acto y bostezo.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto bajito.

-temprano-ella bufo sonriendo y miro su muñeca, donde un reloj muggle reposaba, no había querido decirle la hora porque sabia que ella tenia que irse.

-Diablos Draco, es tardísimo-nuncio ella levantándose y colocándose sus pantalones- a las ocho es la cena y no he preparado nada-comento cerrando el cierre de aquellas botas altas.

-Porque no nos quedamos aquí y no vamos-aconsejo Draco y ella rió para mirarlo.

-tu sabes que me gustaría pero no puedo. Ginny iría a ayudarme y ya voy atrasada-el rubio la miro colocarse el brasier negro, esa blusa blanca que le quedaba ajustada, se veía muy linda para su gusto. Pero sabia que odiaba los celos.-¿iras?

-¿quieres que vaya?-pregunto de vuelta él, y ella se detuvo en su tarea de abotonarse el abrigo negro. Se acerco a él y dijo.

-claro que quiero que vayas, Pero creo que esta relación te esta afectando-el trato de contenerse a contestarle-tu sabes que estas son las condiciones.

-lo se y no me estoy quejando-ella asintio-nos vemos en un rato entonces-anuncio y ella sonrió-llegare antes para verte un rato mas.

-esta bien -le beso los labios y lo dejo solo.

Asi era siempre, ella se bestia rápido y se iba, dejándolo reflexionar. Pero sabia que lo apreciaba, quería. Pero ¿amar? No era tonto y ella se lo había dicho cientos de veces.

_**Flash Back**_

-Es injusto siempre es asi, estas mas allá que aca-se quejo el rubio

-Draco sabes perfectamente lo que opino de todo.

-lo se y me da rabia que sea solo yo el que aporte a la "relación"-dijo haciendo énfasis a relación.

-¿y que quieres, que deje todo y me vaya contigo?-pregunto ella

-no estaría mal-contesto el rubio

-Draco, soy yo la que pierde mas cosas con esto. ¡No me hagas elegir!

-me quedo clarísimo lo que piensas de mi-contesto Draco y abandono el lugar de un portazo

_**Fin Flash Black**_

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que había perdido los estribos. Pero como había ocurrido otras veces, ella pidió que le perdonara que no quería tratarlo asi. Y él como un tonto había aceptado las disculpas. Pero esa era la condición, no decirle a nadie sobre esto. Aunque mas que nada las reglas eran una: "Las reglas las imponía ella"

Ahora tenia que ir a su casa porque era el cumpleaños de Potter. Y ella con la pelirroja eran como siempre, las encargadas de organizarlas, quizás también estuviera Pansy, su otra amiga.

Miro la hora y eran las cuatro y media. Debía arreglarse para poder asistir y llegar antes, con un poco de suerte la raptara unos minutos y disfrutara de su compañía

_**Horas mas tarde en la fiesta**_

-No me has hecho caso, ¿No es asi?-pregunto el moreno de Blaise que estaba a su lado- Luna me ha comentado que encuentra extraña a Hermione-le comento a su amigo

-tu esposa es la extraña amigo-dijo con burla Draco. A lo que el italiano bufo.

-te haces daño a ti solamente, ella es feliz asi. Tu eres lo que le hace descargar sus baterías-Draco miro a Hermione y puso toda su atención en ella. Estaba con un vestido rojo entallado que solo hacia que se viera mas apetecible aun. Ella le miro y sonrió. Pero su atención como siempre paso a otra persona.

-James, ten cuidado con tu padre-le dijo la castaña a un niño de unos cinco años, cabello negro como su padre.

-Pero Mamá-se quejo el niño. El era el adorado hijo de Hermione lo quería demasiado, era por el que no se iban juntos.

Pronto Potter se acerco a la castaña y beso su cuello, la rodeo por la cintura y le dijo algunas palabras al oído, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

Y esa era otra razón, su marido, Harry Potter y James Potter. Su familia, la familia con la cual salía a vacacionar y con la cual convivía. Dolía verla con él.

¿Porque ella había llorado tantas veces en sus brazos? Porque Harry Potter engañaba a su mujer, con la pelinegra de su amiga, Pansy. Y Hermione lo sabia, pero no lo dejaba porque lo quería demasiado y su hijo James, no podría estar sin su padre. Sin su adorado Padre.

-Duele verte-susurro Draco mirando a su amada, mirando a la mujer que nunca seria de él como ella lo era de ella.

-Hola tío Draco-le dijo el pequeño James a su lado, haciéndole sentir un poco, pero solo un poco culpable.

**:S ¡Snif! Me dio pena esto, pero se me ocurrió escuchando la canción duele verte, de Ricardo Arjona. En fin**

**Espero les guste**

**¿Qué opinan??**

**DaniiBlack**


End file.
